


Looking For My Blissful Ending

by Moonlitgems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dating Simulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay!Eren, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Romance, Romantic Comedy, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems
Summary: Eren Jaeger, a typical young man, wakes up to find himself in a unfamiliar world, after getting into a fight with a stranger in his home. To make matters even more complicated, the eight girls from a Bishoujo game, his sister gave him, are there too and they all keep hinting at liking him. Which wouldn't be a problem, if he wasn't completely and totally gay.





	Looking For My Blissful Ending

# SAVE ONE

BAD END.

That was what this was. He stared at the scene with mild horror as the Main Character thrust into a petite blond woman. Her moans of pleasure echoed into his ear from his headphones as he grimaced. This was not the ending he had hoped for. Nor was it the character that he had hoped to end up with. He was disappointed and slightly angry.

It wasn't something to get angry about, especially when you're trying to recover from an almost fatal car accident, but he was getting angry. Hitting the fast forward, he tried his hardest not to throw his computer across the room, wondering why he even bothered to play it in the first place.

Of course, he knew the answer to that one. His sister had bought it for him, so he could entertain himself, while he was recuperating from the accident. Only it was the furthest thing from entertaining for him. He's knew it was going to be a stupid dating game that she liked.

'Doki Doki University: Hazy Daze', it was called and he wondered if the writers were aware what a 'hazy daze' was. It was nicely drawn, though. The characters personalities weren't stereotypical either.

It was decent plot wise as well. The only problem was the sex scenes. While, yes, these characters were falling in love. Yes, they were becoming couples, but the scenes are unrealistic. The break up the plot and ruin the flow of the story. He never imagined that his stoic sister would give him a mature game like this either.

Eren Jaeger was a somewhat healthy, twenty-something, young man. He was in his prime and didn't need such a lewd game if he wanted to enjoy himself, but he was currently bed ridden., barely able to move around. This caused extreme boredom. The television had quickly become boring after the first few weeks, so his sister tossed the game at him. They'd bickered about it. Eren hadn't wanted it, but she left it in his room.

Boredom had overcome him and he gave in, playing the game. Now, it was the eighth time he'd played it. The eighth time he'd tried to get the character he wanted. Each time he somehow ended up with the women in the game, flunked out of the university, or surprisingly died gruesomely.

That last one was an end he tried not to think about.

Still, he knew that there had to be a way to get the one male character that seemed to be a route. The closest he got was when he played this particular route for the first time and he'd somehow ended up in a threesome with him and his 'sister', which was the woman that was currently on the screen. It was one of those typical 'we're siblings,' but we're not blood related deals. He didn't really get it, but he figured it was like him and Mikasa's situation, so he didn't question it. He hoped that because the man was on the cover that there was at least a 'bros before hoes' bad ending or something that made him get with the other male as friends, but no such luck. And he was far too proud to look up a walk through for the game to find out if there was in fact a route.

The man was like one of the main character in the story. He was in every single route in some way shape or form, helping Eren's character out with advice and other such things. Eren would not for a second believe that any normal game of this genre, would do that unless there was a specific reason.

He was determined to get all the endings. And as the sex scene finally ended and Eren stopped fast forwarding it, hoping that their shenanigans were over and he could finish the game without have to cringe. He had no problem with sex, if people wanted to fuck each others brains out they have every right to. He just wasn't interested in having sex with women himself. Men were different, though, but of course, his sister didn't know that.

He wasn't really in the closet about being gay. He just didn't really have a reason to come out and tell his sister. There weren't any guys he was particularly interested in, nor had he dated since high school. So, he didn't really figure that he needed to tell anyone until then. Even if he had to put up with his sister inviting her 'friends' over to try and get them to go on a date.

“Eren?!” Dialogue said after the exposition explaining to Eren that they had spent a lovely night together, enjoying each others' company. The background changed from black to an image of the Main Character's college dorm room and then the man appeared on the screen, a shocked expression on his face. “Did you seriously sleep with my sister?” The man said, the shocked expression still on his face as Eren put the game back on auto play.

“So, what if he did,” The woman's voice retorted sounding satisfied, but annoyed by the man's interruption.

“What if I came back last night. At least tell me that you're banging someone. Man, I don't want to see this.” His voice sounded so exasperated and shocked to have walked in to their dorm room, where the sex scene had taken place. Eren felt a bit bad over it. They didn't share a room, but they did share an apartment style dorm room with their rooms right next to each other.

“Sorry, Min.” Eren muttered his apologies under his breath as the woman started speaking to her brother, her avatar covering herself in Eren's bed sheets as it stood side by side the shocked man. “This stupid game is a 'No Homo' piece of shit,” He said, watching the male character's expression go from shocked to a somewhat sad look because of his sister's words. “Don't make that face,” Eren said, leaning closer to the computer wincing as it sent a jolt of pain through his body. “I would have rather fucked you,” Eren said, snorting at the fact the character turned it's eyes away from him as he said that. “I actually really liked your character, you know.” He said frowning at the thought of the character being sad that he and the woman were getting together, but that was because the man was in love with the 'sister' not because he loved Eren's character.

“This is just how it is.” The sister said, nonchalantly, as Armin turned his eyes back to Eren.

That sad look was practically glistening in those blue eyes blue eyes of his as the female continued to speak attempting to convince her brother not to be mad at her. Even going to far to call him her 'Little Brother'. Eren wished he could have made her stop, but she kept spouting out her honest feelings and that was a part of her charms, he supposed.

“So, you two really love each other,” The man said listening to the woman respond, because the Main Character was one of those typical silent protagonists. The exposition told Eren that there was a moment of silence before Armin's character changed his expression to the small smile Eren had enjoyed seeing. “I suppose, as long as you two are happy, then I'll support you,” Armin said, his voice sounding soft and warm. “I'll look forward to seeing more of you, Eren,” He added and Eren felt his lip twitch in amusement as his sister started talking once again.

Likewise, was what he wished his character would respond with, but instead it payed attention to the woman. Eren stopped paying any attention to what she had to say, it was the last moments of the story, after all. He'd failed to get him again. He sort of resented the woman in front of him as the screen changed to a CG of the woman sitting before him, the bed sheet exposing her chest in what was a provocative way. She'd pretended to be her twin brother after all. Tricking him into thinking that he was actually falling in love with the other male, much to his character's horror. The first time he played it, his hopes had been crushed when he realized the route was turning out that way. Now, he just had bitter resentment, but was too stubborn to stop playing the game.

The two characters declared their love for one another as those thoughts passed his mind, ending the story with a CG sweet kiss between the two of them. The credits rolled as the ending song, he heard seven times already played in the background.

Grunting, he took the headphones off, unable to fast forward through the credits, and set them beside the computer. Shifting stiffly, he occupied himself with stretches he was supposed to so in order to keep his muscles strong while he was bed ridden. He watched the credits roll by and wondered why he'd wasted his time on the game. Had he truly hit the rock bottom of his boredom, he didn't know.

The credits quickly ended, while he pondered it and watched at the Home Screen reappeared. The Illustration was completely colored, it originally being black and white when he first played the game. That meant he'd gotten all the 'Blissful Ending' Routes and that he'd completed the game, for the most part. All he really had left were the bad endings and after getting the one 'Bad End' he'd rather not see what the others had for him.

“Maybe, I should order games that actually are to my tastes, instead of what Mikasa thinks are my taste,” Eren said with a huff of annoyance as he flipped the lid closed on his computer and pushed the table away from his bed. He then leaned his head back to stretch since his neck was stiff from leaning it forward to read the text on the computer screen. “I'll have to take a look later,” He said, yawning. He was feeling tired after wasting his day playing the game.

To make it worse, he hadn't been able to sleep. Strange dreams had been keeping him awake at night. He couldn't quite remember what they were about, but he felt like someone was calling to him. He just couldn't remember who. Not that it really mattered, it was just a dream. He just felt like the dream was interesting, something he should remember.

“I should take my medicine.” He let out a sighed, grabbing the bottle of pills off of the nightstand. He took them for the pain, but he didn't particularly like taking them because they made him nauseous. Still, a few hours without pain was worth it. At least, that's what his sister says.

He closed his eyes, wondering when his sister would come home. She'd gone to work earlier that day, but it was difficult to say what time she'd left.

"Mikasa?" There was a noise down stairs causing Eren to call out his sister's name. He thought he heard a muffled 'I'm home' from the kitchen, so he rolled out of bed. He made his way down stairs, excited to see his sister after being alone all day. "Welcome back," Eren said grinning as he limped into the kitchen, only to see a stranger sitting on the counter in his kitchen.

She was small, almost like a child. Her thin and lanky body was covered in a white robe like dress with long snowy hair pulled up in twin tails at the base of her neck by gold rings. They spilt led down to her ankles, flowing over the counter as she kicked her legs.

“Damn, what a shit hole,” She said, continuing to munch at the biscuit in her hand. “I thought man was created with more imagination than this.”

“Who the fuck are you!” Eren quickly took a step back, startled by the foul mouth of the person he thought was a child.

“I-” Pausing to finish her food, the child hopped down from the counter with a proud smile on her face. “Am the Goddess of your world,” She said, holding her head high as she spoke with a small curtsy. “What else would I be?"

“I'm calling the cops,” Eren said, turning toward the wall, where his family's house phone hung on the wall. When he turned around the girl was standing there, leaning against the wall.

“Now, I don't think you'll be able to do that,” She said, a teasing grin on her lips.

“H-How did you just-” He quickly turned to look back to the empty spot, where she had been standing.

“I already told you,” She said moving away from the wall. “I'm a Goddess,” she said smiling toward Eren with a cutesy smile.

“A tiny Goddess,” Eren said flatly staring down at the child.

“You're so rude!” She pushed him slightly, her cheeks puffed out. “Ugh- _and here_ I was going to give you something more entertaining than that dirty Ero game.”

“Yeah, no thanks,” Eren said, grabbing the phone off the wall, trying to dial the police station.

“Are you still trying to call the police,” She said, stomping her foot. “It's not going to work." Snapping her fingers the line goes dead and Eren looks at the phone startledly. “This might be your world, but I am the one pulling the strings,” She said pointing at Eren. "And you're lucky you are SO cute! Or I'd drop you into utter darkness." She stompt her foot again. "Now hang the stupid phone up," She said scowling at Eren.

"Right. That was a cute trick, but I'm still calling the cops," Eren said, hang the phone back up, only to pull it back off the receiver. "Your parent have got to be worried about you. What's your parents number."

"You still don't believe me?!" She was obviously mad with how red her face was, but Eren wasn't going to believe that this tiny person was a 'God'. After his parents death, he wasn't even sure if there even was such a thing. "Fine! I prove it to you!"

"And just how wi-"

He went to ask her what she meant, but the next thing he knew she was in his face her deep blue eyes glowing. Her weight hit him and he fell backwards before he could make a sound.

"Have fun playing your pervy game!" He heard the God's bratty voice shout as he fell back into darkness. He braced himself for the impact. He'd expected pain, but when none came he stared at the white ceiling. It took him a moment to gather himself before he turned his head to the side to see an unfamiliar living room.

Where am I? He thought in mild panic, recalling he had been in his kitchen with that weird child.

Quickly sitting up, he looked around the room. He didn't know where he was but at the same time, it felt familiar. It was like he'd been there before. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

In his panicked state, he didn't even realize he felt no pain until he sat up and saw his cast was gone. It baffled him as he stared at his leg afraid to move his leg. He couldn't think, he didn't know what was happening or what was going on. All he could think of was that kid was a part of some extravagant kidnapping scheme and he was being held for ransom. Though, he hoped he'd just watched too many action movies.

He closed his eyes, pressing his hands on his closed lids. He had to be dreaming. All he had to do was wake up and he would be lying on the floor of his kitchen. He'd be in pain and that brat would be there laughing. Or hopefully gone forever.

“Krista!” A familiar voice sounded after the crash causing Eren's eyes to snap open. He quickly looked in the direction of the sound, taking note that he was in fact still in the unfamiliar apartment.

The site before him shocked him even more than the unfamiliar though. Two very familiar flaxen haired people were kneeling in the doorway of the room he was in.

“Don't yell. It's not like anything broke.” The female spoke sounding annoyed as the two of them put the items back into the box, not even realizing Eren was there in the room.

“Y-You two...” His voice trembled from his confusion as the two of them looked at him with matching startled looks. There was no mistaking them, but he didn't understand why and how the main characters of Doki Doki University were standing there in front of him.

 

 


End file.
